


Rogues Of Vale

by BlackDagger456



Category: BlazBlue, Grim Tales (Webcomic), Kill la Kill, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Rockman X | Mega Man X, Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDagger456/pseuds/BlackDagger456
Summary: Their home was destroyed, their people killed and burned. They were scattered across Remnant sure they would never see each other again. Funny how fate works huh? Now they're together once more and at Beacon maybe just maybe they can find peace. Then again a little revenge never hurt anybody.





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this and if I'm being honest I don't care. This idea just literally popped up in my head and I couldn't get it out so here it is, the massive crossover you never wanted. I give to you…The Rouges Of Vale.

Trailer

We look in on a dark room containing four people. The first is covered in the shadows while the second is revealed to be a young green eyed, black haired nine year old boy wearing a blue bandanna around his neck. The other two, a silver haired man with glasses and a woman with blonde hair wearing a torn cape, remained visible.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked getting no response from the person sitting in front of him.

The man and woman looked at each other. "Miss-?"

"You're Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy and she's Glynda Goodwitch." The boy said causing the blonde woman to flinch in surprise and the man to smile.

"That is correct young man, it comes as quite a surprise for someone as young you knows my name." The now named Ozpin said his smile slightly putting the boy at ease.

"M-My moms' said we should know our…enemies." The boy looked down as Ozpin smile turned into a frown and Glynda glared at the woman.

"We are not your enemies."

"How do we know that?" The boy asked shifting nervously in the shadows lap.

"Did your mothers' teach you to distrust everyone you meet as well?"

"Glynda…" Ozpin warned.

"Don't 'Glynda' me Ozpin. When I first found this boy he pleaded with me to help him and when I did he and his famiky held me hostage!" Glynda yelled the boy withering under her gaze.

Before Ozpin could respond a blue light appeared in the room above the boy stunning the other two occupants.

"If you're going to threaten my son at least have the decency to do it when I'm not present." The shadow spoke, its blue eye narrowing at the man and women before her.

Surprisingly, Glynda seemed to back down and although Ozpin didn't show it he too was unnerved by the apparent glowed that seemed to come from the eye.

"I apologize for my companions' behavior towards your son." He said. "That being said he seemed to be the only one willing to answer our questions, speaking of which do you know why you're here?"

"I'm here to help you decided on whether or not to kill us or not." The shadow responded.

Ozpin nodded his head. "I'm hoping you can help decide on that. I'd rather not be the deciding facto on the orphaning of two children and the deaths of four others."

The little boy gripped the shadows in fear as an uncomfortable silence occurred.

"…I'm going to tell you a set of stories."

The camera panned down concealing the screen in darkness.

"One of a broken woman."

A circular symbol with its top part shining gold appears on the screen

**"The world doesn't need heroes. They need monsters."**

"A girl with a…fiery personality."

The screen is then encompassed by green fire.

**"You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!"**

"A man whose belief in justice surpassed anyone I've met."

A pair of slightly broken triangle glasses appears.

**"You Atlesians are worthless! Weak!"**

"About a girl and boy who lost everything."

This time a sword in a white scabbard in front of two futuristic pistols appears on the screen.

**"Just the thought of wiping the floor with those Mavericks makes my trigger finger itch!"**

**"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the truths of your world!"**

"A cat who's curiosity nearly killed her."

A labcoat that appears to have cat paws appears.

**"How troublesome…Just don't get in my way."**

"A lion who lost his pack."

**"My first priority was to protect my family and I failed! So tell me how the hell am I worthy!"**

This time we see the face of a giant robotic green lion fade in.

The screen goes black once more before panning back up.

"And."

The screen zooms in on the person hiding in the shadows in the room.

"And one of a family. So tell me Ozpin."

The person leans forward finally revealing themselves to be a twenty one year old woman who had dark skin, shoulder length brown hair and her eyes closed.

"Which do you want to hear first?" She said a smile on her face.

"I think I'll allow you to choose Ambassador Frisk."


	2. Prologue Part 1: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their home was destroyed, their people killed and burned. They were scattered across Remnant sure they would never see each other again. Funny how fate works huh? Now they're together once more and at Beacon maybe just maybe they can find peace. Then again a little revenge never hurt anybody.

**Prologue Part 1: Family**

"No need for titles Ozpin just call me Frisk" The woman, now named Frisked, said as the shadows receded off her revealing her to have on a black open jacket with a hood along with a light blue sweater with two purple stripes that clung to her D-cup breasts. She also had on blue shorts over grey leggings and black boots. She had a dark skin tone and dark brown hair.

Ozpin smiled. "Very well than Frisk."

Frisk gave one in return before leaning down and whispering something into her sons ear. The boy looked at her nervously as she gave him a reassuring smile before getting off her lap and walking over to Glynda.

"U-um could you take me to my 'daddy'? The boy asked in the most innocent voice he could muster accompanied by the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Not even Glynda Goodwitch could resist such a look.

"Very well." She said taking the boys hand a smile on his face as he waved goodbye to his mother while walking out the room.

"I was under the impression that you were in a relationship with a woman?" Ozpin asked confused as to why the child had said 'daddy.'

Frisk chuckled. "I am." She said showing a golden ring on her finger. "She just acts as the husband in the relationship. Though she gets flustered a bit too easily."

It was Ozpins turn to chuckle now. "I see."

Silence...

"Are you going to choose?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Pardon?"

"Are you going to choose who I tell you about first?" Frisk asked referring to her question from earlier.

"You're really going to give me the secrets of your companions? Just like that?"

Frisk giggled. "Of course not I'm just going to tell a collection of stories so you can decide for yourself what you think of us and not what those Atlas officials tell you."

"One of those officials say that the girl, Satsuki I believe, cut off most of his right side."

"That's probably true." Frisk said giving a nervous chuckle as Ozpin sweatdropped.

Ozpin sighed. "Very well, I choose...the tale of family. Your tale."

Frisk smiled as the screen fades to black.

"Good choice."

* * *

**(Soul Eater Ending 4 Theme Begins To Play)**

We look in on a black screen for a moment before a red heart slowly fades in, blue wires then appear slowly beginning to wrap round it. We then switch to Frisk running across terrain before the title of the story appears on screen.

**Kawaita kuchiburu itesuku taiyo ni sarasaete**

We see a transparent picture of Frisk, her name appearing on the upper left in blue, with her hands holding out a red heart to the right while images begin to play to her left. We see an image of her laughing with a young male goat Faunus before switching to her sitting on the lap of another goat Faunus reading her a book before we see her laughing with a man in a blue hoodie.

**Afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku o nazoru kara**

The screen quickly switches to a woman nearly identical to Frisk having the same skin tone and hair. The only difference between the two were her open red eyes as well as the scar running across her face as well as multiple others along her arm and one on her chest. She wore a light black sleeveless hoodie over seemingly nothing, gray arm sleeves that went up to her elbows, a black cloak and light black pants tucked into boots of the same color. The words Amelia are seen in red as her scars and eyes slowly start to glow red.

To the side we see images of her and Frisk playing together as children as well as her seemingly on a date with a man with spiky red hair. We then see her fighting alongside a fish Faunus before seeing her lying in a pool of blood.

**Tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita**

We now see a women brown hair, red eyes along with a light skin tone and B-cup breasts. She wore an open dark green jacket with a light green sleeveless shirt with a single stipe underneath along with burgundy pants and black shoes. The name Chara appeared on the screen as she held out a heart which held a black stripe.

To the left we see a younger version of Chara playing around with the young goat Faunus from earlier, before switching to the current version visiting a grave. We then see her being put into a headlock by the fish Faunus from before. We then see her on her knees in front of Frisk before switching to a final image of them kissing.

**Fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o**

We see the boy from earlier now in full view wearing a dark blue shirt and over a light blue shirt and black pants standing back to back with a girl that had black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a yellow dress with two green stripes, gray leggings and black shoes. The names Azriel and Caroline written above their heads.

**Ka**

We see Chara over multiple dead bodies her face red with a black substance leaking from her eyes and mouth with Amelia Watching from behind in horror.

**Ki**

Chara turns to Amelia enraged as the girl tries to leap away.

**Sumete!**

Chara now stands behind Amelia with her knife drawn as blood shoots out from multiple wounds on her body before the screen goes black.

**Koudo no oku ni kazasu negai o**

We see a now normal Chara dodging multiple energy blasts as Amelia comes in to deflect one away from her only for her to be hit seconds after.

**Sadame to iu nara**

We then see a giant demonic flower acting as a shield defending Azriel and Caroline from Atlas soldiers firing bullets.

**Nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no**

We then see seven figures completely covered up by shadows as we pan out to see Chara supporting Frisk, Amelia crouched to their right blood running down her face as well as Caroline and Azriel standing defiantly in front them.

**Omokage ga**

We see the back of a white haired woman wearing an Atlas military uniform.

**Ima mo**

We see a burst of dark energy emerge from a rock formation.

**Okizari no**

The energy begins to take the form of a black skeleton wearing a hoodie and shorts with the words error appearing along his body.

**Mama...**

We see the image of a red scarf laying atop a bloody green sweater before getting a close up view of each of our heroes before the screen goes black.

* * *

**(24 Hours Ago Vale Marketplace)**

"Somebody stop that kid!"

'This is bad this is really bad.' Azriel thought as he ran through the marketplace of the village, a shop owner chasing him from behind.

The boy had snuck into the marketplace when it had opened, bandanna covering the lower part of his face. He managed to avoid any suspicion up until he stole medicine from one of the shops, to his surprise the shop owner had seen the boy and had begun to give chase.

The green eyed boy maneuvered his way through the crowded streets of the Vale making his way into the street he became a blur as he sped past any cars in his way. Jumping up, he managed to quickly run up the side of a building to the shock of the people below. Only to cry out himself in shock as a purple aura encompassed his body stopping his movements. He struggled as his body slowly floated down to the ground.

Looking up he found himself staring into the eyes of and one Glynda Goodwitch.

"What is going on here?" Glynda asked as the shop owner finally caught up with them. She had been sent here to deal with the unusual amount of Grimm forming around the area, her mission done she decided to have some downtime in the marketplace before returning to Beacon. Well, that is until she saw a child being chased by a grown man.

Glaring at the kid the storeowner explained his situation to the Huntress who turned to the boy with a confused expression. She had heard of orphans stealing food to survive on the streets but the child in front of her seemed to be well fed, hell if what she saw earlier was any indication he even had a semblance.

'So why steal medicine?' Glynda thought as she turned to the boy, only for her eyes to widen as the boy was crying.

"I-I'm sorry my sister is really sick*hic* she needed m-medicine and we didn't have enough money for it*hic.*" The boy cried as the tears ran down his face uncontrollably.

Glyndas eyes softened at this, she may come off as a somewhat cold individual but she had a soft spot for children. Bringing the boy down she wiped the tears from his face before paying the storeowner for the stolen goods.

"There, that should cover your expenses, now why don't you show me were your sister is little one." Glynda said shocking the man.

The boy gave the woman a smile before hugging her. "Thank you!"

Glynda, surprised by the act, awkwardly hugged the boy back. "Your welcome, but if I'm going to help you I'll need to know your name."

The boy nodded as he began to lead her away from the marketplace. "My names Azriel!"

As they walked off the boy failed to notice the stare the man was giving him. 'I know I've seen that kid before.' He thought.

Glancing to the side is eyes widened as he saw the picture on the wanted poster. The man practically stumbled into his booth to grab his scroll.

"Hello, yes I need an Atlas Specialist here now!"

**(Forest Outside The Village.)**

"Come on I live over here!" Azriel said, leading Glynda deeper into the forest.

The green eyed woman followed after the boy confused as to why his apparent home was so far away from the village and to why he seemed so familiar. The woman was content to just follow the boy hoping to get her answers form the boy parents when a suddenly a knife was thrown in between them separating the two.

She cried out in surprise. Azriel cried out with joy as a women dropped out of one of the trees and stood protectively in front of him. Before Glynda could even blink she found herself with a knife to her throat.

"Who are you?" The cloaked woman asked pressing the weapon deeper into her throat, the blade cutting through her aura.

Before the blonde haired woman could say anything Azriel came to her defense.

"Aunt Amelia wait!" The boy yelled pulling the woman away.

Azriel what is she doing here?"

"She helped me get medicine for Caroline, I thought she might be able to-"

"SHE'S A HUNTRESS AZRIEL!" Amelia yelled causing the boy to flinch.

Silence took over the forest as the boy shuffled in place and Amelia let out a sigh. Kneeling down the scarred woman placed a hand on his shoulder, the boy sniffled as Amelia wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know you want to help your sister, but bringing _anyone_ this close to our home puts us all at risk." She explained, with the boy nodding in understanding.

Amelia smiled and ruffled the boys hair before standing up and glaring at Glynda.

"As for-!?" Amelia cut herself off as her and Azriels eyes widened in surprise.

"Is something-"

Glynda never finished her sentence as Amelia brought out another knife from her cloak and swung it in an upward arc, sending a red wave of energy sailing past her resulting in an explosion.

"Azriel take her and get to the house!"

The boy nodded and before Glynda could protest, she found herself being dragged away at superspeed.

"It's been some time Amelia."

The woman in question glared into the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Not long enough traitor." She said readying her blade for a fight.

"I was never on your side." The voice said as a woman walked out of the smoke.

"How can you say that!?" Amelia yelled enraged by the womans words. "You're telling me you don't feel anything for the people you betrayed, for the friends you killed, the lives you ruined!"

Icy blue eyes met with red ones.

"No."

Amelia roared in rage as she leapt toward her target, the womans scars and eyes glowing red. She made it about halfway before two pairs of Chakrams embedded themselves in her shoulders pinning her to the ground as multiple light blue spears sprung up from underground effectively trapping her. Both of them were circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges and two black handles shaped in a cross in the middle along with eight spikes.

'Oh Oum it can't be.' Amelia thought her eyes widening as two people landed in front of her. "Axel…Undyne?"

Axel was a man wearing black gloves, coat and boots. His coat, had its sleeves close up tightly around his arms emphasizing the light and skinny build he had. Axels skin was gray a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes once a bright emerald color were now a sickly green.

Undyne was a bit different from Axel. For one she was a woman and a fish Faunus her skin once a light blue was now gray, her pupils were white and her sclera was black. She no longer had the eyepatch she was known for wearing instead her empty eye socket was now emitting a flashing light in the shape of a spear. Her once red turned green hair spikes at the ends and her fins had become more rigid and pointy. She had on a dark colored armor with souls/hearts on her chestplate and on the white gloves she now wore, accompanied by boots with pointed toes.

"Oh dust, what did you do!?" Amelia said as she looked at her sister in laws adoptive mother and her…well…that's a story for another day.

"I didn't do anything, he did."

Before Amelia could complain about the woman playing the pronoun game a green and black tendril wrapped around her throat. She tried to struggle against it but that only caused the tentacle to wrap tighter.

The last thing she saw was the traitor following her nephews' tracks.

**(Deeper In The Forest)**

Azriel ran through the forest as fast as his little eleven year old body could carry him, dragging Glynda on the forest floor in the process. His semblance, speed, was rare and although it served him well in getting him out of tight spaces if he were to say, use his semblance to carry someone across a long distance the person in question would either faze through him or at the very least lose some flesh.

His 'papa' had explained that both he and his sister had an abnormally large amount of aura which contributed to an increase in power for their semblance. While normally he's be going at a slower pace as to not hurt whoever he was carrying, usually his sister, at the moment he didn't care.

He was scared.

Scared of what would happen if that woman caught him. What would happen to his family, to his sister.

He was crying now.

He could still remember the day his world fell apart.

He could still hear the screams.

A rock hit his head causing him to trip on his own feet and fall to the ground. Both Azriel and Glynda groaned in pain as they got up from the ground, the older woman feeling like her arm was dislocated. It was Azriel who heard her footsteps first.

"Hello Azriel."

Azriel gulped as he looked up into the eyes of his former teacher. The one who had singlehandedly brought down his home.

Winter Schnee.

She was different than he remembered. Her hair was the same as it ever was white, tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. It was her uniform that was different and if he was being honest angered him a little. It was blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

"W-where's my aunt?" Azriel asked scared of the answer he would be given.

"She's not dead, however she has been taken into custody."

That only served to scare the boy further.

He started breathing heavily, what would happen to her? Would she be tortured? Killed?

'No.' Azriel thought adrenaline taking control of his body. 'NO!'

He rushed at the white haired woman taking her by surprise he grabbed her weapon and turned to a still recovering Glynda. Fear clouding his judgment Azriel rushed over to the woman holding the blade to her throat. Both were surprised by this, Winter more so seeing as how she tutored the boy three years ago.

"Give her back." Azriel demanded albeit uncertainty.

Winter narrowed her eyes as she stepped forward. "I'm giving you one chance Azriel."

His response was to mirror his aunts earlier demonstration.

Winter sighed and snapped her figures, prompting someone to drop down from the trees.

"I'm not your damn dog Schnee." The boy spat as he landed on the ground wearing a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoes and fingerless gloves. A small tuft of brunette hair could be seen from under the hood as well as right gray eye and a left blue one.

"Junior?"

The boy in question looked at the one who spoke his name. He sighed as he raised his hands towards Azriel, tentacles slowly appearing.

"Sorry Az."

The tentacles surged forward.

**(Deeper In The Forest.)**

She was taking care of Caroline when she heard it. The poor girl had come down with a fever and had been in bed for the past week. Her 'husband' had gone out to gather some more wood to keep them warm. It had been three years since the collapse, they'd lost contact with the other survivors about a year ago. The eleven of them were all that was left of their people, on all accounts she had been lucky.

As ambassador she had been a high priority target for Atlas during the brunt of the war her people had with them. She was lucky to escape with her life much less her family…what was left of it anyway. The four of them were content to just live out the rest of their day in the little house they had made, away from the Grimm, from the Huntsman and Huntresses and Atlas. She had hoped they could live out their lives in peace.

That hope was shattered when she heard her sons scream.

"Azriel!" Frisk leapt up from her daughters bedside.

Rushing through the household, she opened the door only to yelp in surprise as a Chakram just barely missed taking her head off.

"Yo, long time no see Taishi." Axel said as he walked into the clearing catching his weapon as it boomeranged back to him.

"A-Axel?" Frisk said shocked at seeing him alive, albeit different.

"That's my name glad you have it memorized!" Axel yelled as he jumped in the air attempting to land a drop kick on the girl.

Fortunately, the man missed as Frisk rolled out of the way.

"Why're you attacking me!?" Frisked asked as she continued to dodge Axels attacks. "We're supposed to be on the same side!"

"For what it's worth." Axel said taking a swipe at the woman "I'm not in control of my body at the moment."

Frisk aura turned green as a frying pan appeared clashing against her friends weapon.

"Then tell me who's pulling your strings so I can help you." Frisk said struggling against the Chakram.

"Well technically it's two someones and—duck!"

Heading his warning Frisk dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding being beheaded by Winters blade. Unfortunately that caused her to slice open Axels neck.

"Oh come on not again!" Axel complained as green tentacles began appearing from the open wound.

"Stop Complaining." Winter said as she readied her blade for another attack. "You're already healing.

Axel Rubbed his sore neck as winter rushed at Frisk. "Still hurts like a bitch though."

He was about to run off and 'help' the woman when he heard a rustling from behind. Straining his neck, as he still didn't have full control of his body, he managed to turn to the side to meet a pair of very angry red eyes.

"Oh…hey captain."

**(With Frisk And Winter.)**

"I'd say it's good to see you again Winter, but that'd be lying. Frisk said as she avoided yet another sword strike from the girl. Silently thanking her uncanny ability to memorize attack patterns even after not fighting the person for years.

"Yes well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humor Frisk." Winter said narrowly avoiding a green spear thrown at her.

It had been surprising when Frisk started to fight back against her. If she remembered correctly the girl was a pacifist.

'I suppose time can change anyone.' Winter thought as she watched Frisks Aura turn dark blue.

Bones appeared from underground trapping her in a cage. Frisk aura changed again this time to a light blue as a draconic skull appeared behind. She let loose a long breath as she opened her right eye.

"Gaster Blaster." The former Ambassador said as she fired a beam of energy at her former friend.

Said womans eyes widened as she quickly cut away the bone cage and jumped away from the blast. Winter growled as the heat of the blast actually singed some of her skin, she leapt at Frisk and did something that caught the woman by surprise. The white haired woman gripped her sword tightly and a second sabre pooped out of the blade. Now dual wielding Winter finally started to land hits on her opponent, the girl unable to discern a pattern in the new style. Frisk cried out in pain as Winter managed to hit her with a cross slash, destroying her aura and drawing blood.

Winter went to knock the girl out when someone called out to her.

"Hey Schnee heads up!"

Winter turned around only to be hit with square in the face with Axels severed head.

"That was a bad joke Chara!" Axel said as his head fell to the floor.

'Chara !?' Winter opened her eyes in shock to see her former partner staring at her.

Her eyes were red with rage, her sclera black as she raised her knife and brought it down.

Only for a certain fish to block the blow.

"Mom?" Chara said shocked to see her.

Undynes response.

A spear to the gut.

Chara vomited up blood as she felt her mothers spear impale her before she was thrown off to the side.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled only to cough up blood herself before Junior appeared behind her and knocked her out.

**(Flashback End.)**

After that, I woke up in a cell with the others and not long after was sent in to see you." Frisk said finally finishing her tale.

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "I see, so your family was attacked first and you child was harmed prompting you to act in self-defense. That is certainly different than the report James gave." The Headmaster said receiving a low growl from Frisk.

"Of course he' falsify the reports." She muttered to herself prompting Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"And how is Miss Schnee a traitor exactly?"

Frisk flinched but gave the man a small smile. "Have you decided on which story you would to hear next Professor?"

**The man gave a sigh but nodded as the screen went black.**

"I believe I would like to hear the one about the broken woman.

**The screen opens up to the image of a destroyed building.**

"One who believes the world does not heroes but instead."

**The Screen quickly pans over to a pair of broken yellow goggles.**

"Needs monsters."

**The goggles disappear in a blue flash and the screen goes dark for the final time.**


End file.
